Blackmail Sucks
by burrito-meat
Summary: Seth is raped by Jared who has his own troubled past. Will Jake be able to help. And is there something between Sam and someone else. Slash boyxboy don't like don't read. pleas read and review -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters_**

**_well this is a story about seth and idk where it will lead right now _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Jared leaned down to hold Seth's hands above his head and gaged his mouth with duct tape. Seth screamed but it came out muffled by the gag.

"Shush Seth it'll go a lot faster if you stop fighting me." Jared said in husky voice. Seth continued fighting as Jared riped Seth's pants off and then his own. He put Seth's legs over his shoulders and rammed into Seth. Who couldn't scream and the tears that came out his eyes.

"Come on Seth I know you like it." Seth shook his head from side to side as Jared kept pounding into him. Seth started to black out but not before Jared slapped him and forced him to look at him as he finished. He pulled out and looked right at Seth with anger in his eyes.

"Don't black out again or I will leave you here the next time." At those words Jared left Seth in the shack and ran outside where it had started raining. Seth sat there, took the duct tape off his mouth, and put on what was left of his pants. He felt dead inside like living with out a soul.

"Why does he keep doing this to me." Seth said this out loud not realizing Jacob had come in.

"Why does who keep doing what?" Asked Jacob with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his bare chest. Seth ran way from Jake not wanting anyone to see him after what had just happened.

Once he got home he ran into the shower not caring that the water was boiling hot. He cried as he scrubbed his skin raw and it healed as soon as it was about to start bleeding. It had been a month since he had stopped phasing but was still able to heal remarkably faster then a human. He hated Jared for making him feel like a whore and wish he hadn't told him anything about liking guys. Now when Jared felt like it he would go find Seth and force himself on Seth. Telling everyone would know about him being gay of he didn't let Jared do as he wanted.

"Seth are you in there?" Leah asked knocking on the door he had forgotten to lock.

"Don't come in." Seth could barley get out his voice hoarse from screaming into a gag as Leah walked in.

"You should lock it you kn- whoa easy there." She said as she caught Seth before he hit the floor.

Hours later Seth woke up in his room with a blanket covering him. He was only wearing black boxers with gray lines criss-crossing over it. He tried to get out of bed but he could barley sit up. Seth couldn't keep eyes open so he let them slip close and was swallowed up by the darkness once more. In the darkness of his mind he keep having flashbacks of Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters**_

so i just finished typing this please read and review it

_**

* * *

**_

Jake goes into the Clearwater's home to find Leah and Sue in the kitchen talking they stop as they see him in the kitchen.

"Hello Jacob. How are you?" Sue asked standing up to refill her mug with more coffee. Leah rubs her eyes and yawns heading into her room.

"Fine I just wanted to know how Seth was I saw during the day in this old shack and when he saw I was there he ran away," Jake answered sitting down on the table and thumped his fingers on the table.

"I don't know Leah said he blackout when she went into the restroom while I was at Charlie's." Sue's face screamed tired and worried mother don't mess with me.

"Where is he right now." Jake asked hoping he could see Seth he felt worried for him.

"In his room resting."

"Do you want me to check on him because no offense but you look like you've had better days." Jake hoped she let him.

"I don't know if I could sleep with him being asleep all day and not knowing what happened to him. There's only so much a mother can take." Sue's eyes flashed understating as if she knew something Seth wasn't telling.

"Don't you think you would be more helpful to Seth if you rested and had a wolf checking up on him." Jake reasoned.

"I sure hope your right." She yawned as she finished and her eyes started closing. Jake stood up and led Sue to her room not hearing a word she was saying just thinking about Seth.

Jake went into Seth's room and sat on his desk's chair thinking about what had happened to Seth at that old shack. He remember seeing Jared leave leave the old shack before he went in to see Seth taking tape off his mouth, mutter something, and run when Jake asked him about it. Seth looked so miserable then and in his sleep he looked like he was fighting something worse. Jake couldn't help but think how much he wish he knew how to help Seth right then and their. Just then Seth's eyes flutter opened and his crocked in need of water. Jake went into to get him some water brought it back and gave it to Seth to drink.

"Seth are you okay. Do you need anything else?" Jake asked feeling worried and love for Seth.

"Why are you here?" Seth asked looking up at Jake's worried eyes.

"Because I was worried you ran off from the shack and I wanted to know why."

"I can't tell you it's private." Seth looked down and started playing with his fingers. Jake put his hand over Seth's and with his other hand lifted Seth face to look at him.

"And why not what is so horrible you can't tell your best friend." He said feeling hurt.

"The last time I told someone they took advantage from me." Seth started crying and his breath started to wheeze. Tears rolled out down his cheeks. Jake whipped away each one with his thumbs and Seth hugged Jake and cried into his shoulder. Jake just held Seth as he continued to cry and let all the tears out. After Seth's sobs had become little more then hiccups Jake pulled him back to look at his face.

"So what's so horrible I can't know Seth please just tell me." Seth stared at Jake's bare chest before muttering something Jake didn't make out.

"What was that."

"I said that I'm gay." Seth's head hanged from his shoulders.

"And what's so bad about that."

"I told my mom said I couldn't tell anyone or they would make fun of me," he took a breath of relief "I didn't believe her so I told Jared to see what he's reaction would be." Seth's eyes began to tear again.

"What did he do Seth." Jake tried to hide the anger in his voice.

"He told me that he wouldn't tell anyone about me the first time."

"What do you mean the first time?"

"Then he and Kim had a fight over having sex and he came to me and forced himself on to me."

"When did this happen Seth?"

"A month ago." Seth said in a whisper. Jake jumped out of Seth's window and left in a hurry looking for Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

**_i don't own these characters_**

so please read and review and tell me anything to to improve it

* * *

Jacob started running through the woods heading towards Jared's house only to realize that this night Jared was on patrol. He didn't know what to do with his anger but run it out of himself until he was to exhausted to walk another step. He went into wolf form thinking about nothing but running how the feel of the wind felt hitting his fur, the crunch of twigs underneath his paws, and the sight of the world blurring by him. And yet when he finally stopped running from Canada and back he was still fueled with anger and hatred for Jared. He soon herd thoughts come into his head followed by images of Seth being held down as someone pumped into him and of Seth being hurt.

_Jared! Where the fuck are you show yourself you fucking piece of shit. _Jacob called with his mind running towards footsteps he heard leading him towards the cliffs.

Once he arrived there he looked around and saw no one standing near him and the only sounds where the sounds of the waves crashing into the cliff. Then a crunch of a twig made him turn towards his left and his back towards the cliff. Then there the sound of branches being shook and water pouring from them directly in front of him and out came Jared smiling at him in human form with nothing on but cut off shorts hanging low on his hips. Jake phased back and glared at Jared fisting his left hand and making a claw with his right had.

"So the big bad wolf followed me did he." Jared taunted.

"Shut your trap." Jake growled. Launching himself at Jared. Jared easily dogged Jake and started laughing at him.

"You really suck you know that." Jared kept dogging everyone of Jake's blows. Jared caught one of Jake's punches and swung him straight towards the cliff's edge Jake at the last second grabbed Jared hair. Swinging himself back and before he could stop it Jared fell into the waves below Jake hurried to look out at the see and saw no one resurface. Thinking it was over Jake started heading back towards Seth's house.

Jared mean while clung to the side of the cliff. He heard Jake leave and let himself drop into the water like they used to do before when they had just become wolves.

Back at the Clearwater's house Seth had gotten up and was sitting in the living room watching some movie about witches one had just gone power hungry and was trying to kill one of them. His mother and sister were in their rooms sleeping not even knowing he was awake. He heard footsteps outside and tried to get up to see who it was but his legs didn't let him stand up. There was a knock on at the door and then Jake walked in his face showing no emotion. He was covered in branches and shinning with sweat defining his abs which at the moment Seth couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Seth did you hear anything I said?" Jake asked snapping Seth out of his stare.

"What no sorry I was...um never mind what did you say." Seth couldn't stop blushing.

"I said that that you won't need to worry about Jared anymore. I...took care of it." he hadn't caught Seth checking him out. Jake sat down next to Seth and then realized that he was covered in twigs and leafs.

"What do you mean took care of it?" Seth's mind was racing with what Jake had done.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with and sorry about the couch and this." Jake gestured to his body and Seth was again staring.

"Seth hello you in there." Jake touched Seth's shoulder making him jump.

"Where you checking me out?"

"Um maybe."

"So you think I'm hot."

"..."

"Well since you won't answer I'm going to tell you that you look cute blushing right now." Seth looked into Jake's eyes and saw something he never saw in Jared's eyes. As the thought enter his mind he pulled into himself and close off from anything around him the nightmare taking hold.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: i dont own these characters_**

this is part of how it started

should i rate this t or m ty

so now please read and review

**_

* * *

_**

The nightmare was always the same and it never ended just replayed it self until Seth woke up or was able to finally run from it. This nightmare was about the first time Jared had taken advantaged of Seth the memories and the feelings came rushing back to him pulling him down into them. He couldn't escape the first time when Jared had began tormenting him taking him to secluded places and forcing him to do what Jared had planed that day. It started with blow jobs and kept advancing from there getting worse and worse.

_'Come Seth just open your mouth and we can get this over with.' Jared had said the first time. And forced Seth's mouth open and pushed himself inside gaging him. Seth continued to cry and his wrists were being held by rope behind his back. And was kneeling on the floor in front of him. _

_ 'Quit crying kid I know how much you like it.' he said with a moan. He's hips pumping into Seth mouth and his hands holding Seth's head into his crotch. He's eyes were full of lust and his mind held second thoughts but were pushed away. He didn't want to think about what life had been for him growing up. _

_ 'There see it wasn't so bad was it.' he felt numb saying it and like he wasn't saying it but someone had taken over his body and he was just the spectator. Seth on the other hand felt crushed at how much someone could betray him. He slowly began to die that day they were out in the woods. His wrists had been opened by his constant pulling at them just wanting to feel anything but this. _

_ That day when he was home he stayed in his room saying he was tired from patrolling and need to rest. No one suspected anything as he began block everyone trying not to let anyone inside and hurt him again like someone had. It was summer so school wouldn't serve as an escape and the only other option was sleep which had began to be filled with nightmares. The nightmares began to turn numb and the only feelings he had where the self pity he was slowly pulling him into._

That was how it had started and Seth wished he knew why.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters_**

well here's chapter 5 and you'll learn why jared is the way he is

now please read and review

**_

* * *

  
_**

Jake was sitting next to Seth on the tiny bed watching as Seth's skin shined with sweat and he kept tossing and turning as if he wanted to run away from something.

"Jake you in here." Leah called standing outside the door.

"Yeah." he said not turning away from Seth.

"Sam's here." it sounded like she was gritting her teeth and trying not to let her anger out at the mention of his name. It must be hard seeing the one who loved you with your cousin. Jake thought absently.

"Tell him I'll be there in a sec."

"Tell him yourself what am your messenger." she barked at the door before slamming the door to her room.

"Don't worry Seth I'll be back." Jake whisper to Seth and kissed his forehead feeling the heat on his lips.

Sam stood outside the house staring off into space thinking what it would have been if he hadn't imprinted on Emily. Then quickly thinking about picking up some daffodils for Emily trying to hide the fact that he was thinking about life without his imprint. Thankfully Jake had come out of the Clearwater's and could ask him if he knew where Jared was no one had seen him since last night.

"Jake I was wondering if you knew where Jared is no one has seen him." Jake's face was filled with fear for half a second then was quickly covered up with a mask.

"No I haven't seen him. Have you tried reaching him telepathically." Jake asked having an edge in his voice.

"Yes and I've revived nothing from him so he must be somewhere as a person. I fear he's in trouble" he looked towards the cloud filled sky.

"You shouldn't worry about him he's a big boy he can take care of himself." Jake smiled as he said that and turned to leave.

"Well if you hear anything let me know." Sam watched as Jake went back inside. He decided to go look around to see if he found anything. Jake went back into Seth's room with a wet towel to place on Seth's sweating forehead hoping to cool it off. Sue was at gone to work and had asked Leah to watch over Seth but Jake had volunteered to do it. Leah was in her room lying in bed her face on a pillow crying and snotting on it. Jake could only hear the whimpers Seth made from his nightmare and wishing of ways he could soothe him.

Meanwhile Jared was lying on the beach taking deep breaths he had swam to the beach after he left himself fall into the water hoping to enjoy the rush but hadn't seen the rocks that had come out as the water had gone to see. He had hit his head on one of the rocks knocked out and floated out to see when he came to he could barely see land so he had pushed himself to swim to shore. That was where he was now trying to catch his breath and he's eyes were kept closing. He's memory of the fight with Jake sparked a smile on the outside and shame on him for the reason behind the fight. He curled into a ball and slept as always his dreams where never pleasant.

His dreams where horrible but he didn't like thinking about them its never good to dwell on the negative past he had. But this time he was too tired to stop the memory.

_ He was eight years old his mom was standing in front of him telling his father that he should leave is he was going to just get drunk and beat them. Unknown to Jared's mother he's father did much more horrible things to him after his mother was unconscious in their bed room. Jared didn't know what was happening but he knew he didn't like and wished his father would just drop dead. _

_ Some nights if things went well his mother would think everything was perfect and Jared would got to sleep not knowing his father had drugged both so he could beat them without them knowing what was happening to their bodies. He would have bruises on his arms and scars in his lower regions and no one needed to know what had been done to his body. Not even his mother saw the extent of what happened to him the day she said she was sorry she couldn't protect him. _

_ It was one night his father and mother were on the second floor and they were near the stairs he was in the living room hiding in a corner hoping it would stop. It stopped but not how he wished it would end. His mother fell down the stairs landed on her back her head facing him her mouth open blood coming out of her nose and mouth. _

_ That was what how she died but he's father was cunning he took her to the back yard burned her and lied to everyone saying she had run away she couldn't take having Jared as a son messing up so much. As for Jared he hide he's emotions and started being a jerk to anyone ho tried to get close to him. His father started getting high and forgot he even had a son too caught up in his high to have a care in the world. _

_ Jared raised himself after that no one talked to him and he never told anyone about what happened keep it to himself he's little secret. And buried it deep into a box and kept there not letting it out. That is until he met Seth and he couldn't help himself from doing what he did I mean Seth has a great life so what his father died he'll get over it at least people care for him. _


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was lying in bed finally awaking from last nights terrors when he thought he saw Jared sitting on his bed he screamed and backed away. He closed he's eyes and curled into a ball trying to think of being anywhere else.

"Seth what's wrong." Seth heard Jake ask.

"He's here. Stop him."

"Who is?" Jake reached over to touch Seth's hair who winced under he's touch.

"No ones here except for me and you." Seth looked up and only saw Jake sitting where he had seen Jared.

"But he was right there..." he's voice trailed on.

"Are you sure it wasn't just me?" Jake stood up and stretched his muscles flexing. Seth tried to think about anything that would stop him from thinking about Jared so he thought Jake was a good subject to study. His body was smooth skin over lean muscle, his shoulders looked strong, his face looked serious, his eyes looked tired, he looked like he hadn't slept in a long time which Seth had done night but slept.

"Your right it was probably just you. Sorry I panicked." he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"So how was your sleep." Jake tilted he's head to the side and yawned stretching once more.

"Like always full of him." he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and rest his chin on them.

"Come one cheer up let's get out of here and make you forgot bad things for a little while." Jake sat next to Seth and padded his back.

"Okay but aren't you tired I mean don't you want to sleep."

"No sleep can wait lets go just let me drop by my house and get a shirt."

"Let me get dress to come one get out I need to change." he was pushing Jake out of his room and started laughing because Jake kept leaning back. He eventually got Jake out of his room so he could change. He put on skinny jeans and a black shirt that said '_It's only funny until someone gets hurt... then its hilarious.'_ he walked out his room and went into the living room. There he saw Jake sitting on the sofa snoring softly and Leah next to him.

"Well its good to see your out of bed." she saw Seth look at Jake. "Oh poor Jake here fell asleep like a sack a soon as he sat down." she nudged him with her hand and he shifted in his sleep.

"Oh well I guess I'll go out by myself then." Seth headed towards the door and when he was about to open it strong arms wrapped around him.

"Where do you think your headed." Jake said as he rested his chin on top of Seth's head.

"I thought you were asleep." Seth looked up at Jake and leaned into him.

"Eww guys take it outside I'm trying to watch TV." Leah through a pillow at them and started to laugh.

"Like we would give you the pleasure of watching us doing anything." Jake smirked at Leah and pushed Seth out the door.

"So I'm guessing you weren't sleeping?" Seth looked at Jake.

"No I was sleeping but I wasn't completely out of it." Jake smiled and Seth punched him in the arm.

"Owe Seth has mortally wounded me." Jake fell to floor pretending to be dead.

"Come one you big goof lets head to your house so you can change." Seth tried to pick him up but ended up falling on top of him.

"Seth I know you want me but hold yourself back a little." Jake teased Seth and Seth's cheeks started turning red. He got up and started walking not checking to see if Jake was fallowing. Jake got up and started trailing Seth. Seth wondered if Jake even knew how much it hurt for his feelings to be made fun of.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it to be mean."

"Well words may not hurt physically but they can be burned into ones mind." Seth muttered over his shoulder at Jake and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry come on lets go to my house already." they walked in silence the rest of the way and Jake went inside to change. Seth stayed outside looking up at the unusually sunny sky wondering where he was headed now. He had no idea where Jared was a shudder went through him and he wanted to tell Jake how he felt about him even though he was sure he already knew.

"How do I look?" Jake asked snapping Seth from his thoughts. Jake was wearing blue trunks and a white t-shirt. He was posing one arm against the wall of the house the other on his hip and his face looking out as if watching for someone.

"What to stunned for words?" he looked over at Seth who was looking at him. "I wouldn't blame you. I am hot aren't I."

"Humble much?"

"Can't blame me for being hot."

"Are we going to the beach or do you want me to leave you here with yourself." Seth asked getting annoyed at how Jake was acting.

"Fine come on over my shoulder you go."

"Put me down." Seth playfully slapped Jake's back and started laughing forgetting all of his worries. Jake began running towards the beach giving Seth a good view of his ass.

"Here we are your majesty." Jake put Seth down and they watch the waves crashing onto the empty sandy beach.

"I'm not royalty Jake."

"In my eyes you are." Jake turned to look at Seth who was gazing at the water.

"What did you say?" Seth looked at Jake puzzled.

"You heard me. Come on lets go looking for sea shells." Jake held Seth's hand and they started walking down the shore line looking at the ground in awkward silence. After they become tired of looking at nothing that was there the two sat down under a tree and looked out at the restless waters.

"Well that was totally useless don't you think." Seth looked up at Jake who was looking up at the tree where some of he sun's rays come through.

"Not entirely." Jake rested his head on Seth's head.

"What do you mean?" Jake had fallen asleep on Seth.

Seth's right leg and butt had fallen asleep so he decided to walk it off by going to look at the water once more. He walked down the shore line getting near the edge but if he turned around he could make out Jake sleeping under the tree with his arms crossed over his chest and his head on one of the trees exposed roots. Seth thought he saw something lying on the beach the sun reflected of it which could mean it was drenched or just some scrap piece of metal. _'Wow this water doesn't even look filthy.'_ Seth thought as he gazed out into the ocean seeing the bright water and a fish jump out of the water. As he became closer he realized it was a person lying on their stomach and were facing the other way so he couldn't make out who it was. He began to jog towards the body and saw the back rising and figured that they were still alive. The hair seemed familiar some how _'Was it someone from the pack.' _he hadn't seen them in ages. He bent down and turned the person over to realize he was staring at the cause of his nightmares.

"Am I dreaming? I better me dreaming." he said aloud. Jared under neath him coughed up water and looked at Seth's pain with a pained expression.

"I don't think either one of us if dreaming." Jared said. Seth stood up mumbling he'd be back and went running back to Jake. Leaving Jared on the beach under the sun which was quickly being covered in clouds.

"Jake wake up." Seth screamed. Jake was still sleeping under the tree and he looked to see Seth running towards him and smiled to himself.

"What's wrong scared of a few clouds." Seth ignored the comment and ran into Jake's arms who was still sitting on the floor.

"Something wrong Seth?" Jake asked concerned and fulling awake now.

"I saw––"

"What did you see."

"Jared he's over by the beach he was coughing up water and I didn't know what to do." Jake was thinking back to the fight he had had with Jared and the news he heard from Sam.

"Okay let's go get him." Jake stood being Seth to his feet.

"You mean to take him to the res. Right?" Jake kept his expression guarded and didn't answer. He fallowed Seth towards were he had found Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

well here's ch 7 there's some smut in here between sam and someone else and i've changed the rating to m

* * *

Jared wondered if he had actually seen Seth or if it was some sort of demented dream trying to guilt him. He just couldn't think right now he just felt like dying and not facing what he had done to Seth or what had happened to him. He wondered what he would do next but he kept thinking of Seth's innocent face and he hated himself. Then he just couldn't help but wallow in self-pity.

Jake looked down at the pill of what some one else might call a person and couldn't help kicking his side with as much power as he thought Jared could handle and not pass out. Seth whimpered taking a couple of steps away from Jake and what he was doing to Jared.

_'Sure Jared was horrible but no one deserved to be treated like this.'_

"Jake stop it." Seth pulled at Jake's hand only to be thrown back and received a glare and growl from Jake. A couple tears slid down his face. All Jake could think about was cracking ribs and a skull. Almost nothing Seth tried would stop him. He sat up Jared and punched his face until blood came out of his nose and continued before it could stop. Jake was getting blood on his fist but could only think about what Seth and his family had gone through only to have Jared make things worse. Seth tried to hold back Jake's arm and was sung onto the floor. Seth just couldn't take this anymore he reached into himself and released his inner wolf he ripped his clothes and growled at Jake who didn't notice. He charged at him throwing him off Jared. Jake momentarily surprised didn't know what to do but when he saw that Seth had shifted. He channeled his anger at Seth without even thinking about his actions. All thoughts about Jared forgotten

Both charged at each other Jake looking menacing and Seth feeling full of too many emotions he hadn't expressed and needed a way out. Seth bite into Jake's shoulder and Jake throw him off tackling him straight in the face. Seth let out a growl and bared his teeth snapping his jaw. Jake chuckled at Seth and circled him waiting for an opening. Seth charged and Jake easily dodged someone like Seth who was full of anger. He wasn't using his instincts to fight just thrashing around ridding his emotions channeling them towards his opponent. He was in a frenzy and needed to be stopped.

_'Come on pup can't keep your head straight.'_ Jake through at Seth.

_'Shut up. Just shut the fuck up!'_ Seth growled and hot tears rolled down his eyes. Seth tackled Jake who bit Seth's shoulder making Seth turn away only making the wound larger. Seth charged again and again at Jake who now only barely tried to dodge and took each of Seth's attacks.

_'Fight. Come on dam it fight!'_ Seth was biting Jake's shoulder tears streaming down his face and he kept trying to get a better grip but couldn't gather the strength. He shifted back to himself and so did Jake who were both now kneeling naked under a sky of clouds which had been sunny merely hours before. Seth sobbed into Jake's shoulder who wrapped his arms around him and let him cry. Seth cried until he's eyes ran dry and Jake's shoulder became covered in tears and snot. Seth finally started to just hick-up and pushed himself off Jake's shoulder so he could wipe his eyes and nose.

"Sorry. I just lost it and I couldn't take it." Seth said while he looked at how fascinating the dirt floor had become. Jake put his hand under Seth's chin and made him look at his face. While being forced to look at Jake in the eye Seth caught an eye full of Jake's manhood and sculpted body.

"Shh. Don't say anything I should be apologizing." Seth looked puzzled at what Jake had said.

"Why should you be apologizing?"

"I should have thought clearly before we even started fighting. I mean why did I have to hit him." at that both realized they had forgotten all about Jared back at the beach. Hopping his wounds had closed they hurried towards him. Jake kept trying to control his anger. While Seth couldn't help worrying. They arrived to see that some girl was kneeling, looking down at Jared, and crying. He's wounds were still open and hadn't even begun to heal. The girl looked to see them.

"Who are you? And why are you naked and holding hands?" she asked her mind driving to conclusions.

"That doesn't matter you need to go now." Jake was the one who was able to reply while Seth's mind went blank at the girls observations.

"Why should I? Can't you see he's hurt." she couldn't stop crying and was desperately trying to pick Jared up. Which was probably causing more harm then help.

"Yes we have eyes. Don't you see your only hurting him more." she realized what he was saying and let go of him but couldn't control her tears that continued to run down her face.

"Seth I think you should go look for Sam and tell him where we're at." Seth left and tried to keep his mind blank of any thoughts except for the fact that Jared was hurt and wasn't healing. Once he was safely away from being spotted shifting by anyone he shifted.

_'Sam I need you help Jared's hurt and isn't healing'_ there wasn't an immediate respond.

_'Anyone out there please respond.'_ Still no one responded. Seth began to run looking for anyone from the pack. He ran towards Sam's house hoping to find him there. Once he arrived at Emily and Sam's house he shifted and walked right in. The living room and kitchen were empty so he headed towards the back of the little house were their bedroom was at. He heard a constant rhythm coming from the room and thought nothing of it. He turned the door knob.

"Sam somethings happened to Jarred..." he's voice stopped short and he took in the scene before him. He was looking at Sam's back and his ass tightened and released as he pumped into someone who was in front of him and out of Seth's sight.

"Oh so tight." Sam said as he began to pump feverishly.

"Come on Sam-mmhm-harder." a male's voice said.

"Shut up. You naughty boy." Sam said as he leaned down onto the body and and kissed the shoulder. Seth saw a familiar set of hair moaning.

"Teach this naughty boy some discipline." the guy said. He turned around to look at Sam's face and Seth saw who it was.

"Em-bry. Embry." Seth was surprised how loud his voice was. Embry and Sam both turned around to see Seth standing at the door with his eyes bugging out. Sam pumped once more into Embry and his body shuddered under his orgasm. Embry let out a moan and his face quickly became red. Sam pulled out of Embry and sat down on the bed. Embry gathered the quilt and covered himself. They stood their in awkward silence waiting for the other to break it.

"So what are you doing here Seth?" Sam asked his voice sounding like a monotone. It took Seth a couple of minutes to process the info before he realized he was asked a question.

"Seth what are you doing here?" Sam repeated again.

"Huh. Oh sorry. Well me and Jake found Jared down by the beach." as those words Sam and Embry both seem taken by surprise and the fact they were caught was long forgotten.

Soon they were down by the beach and surrounding Jared. While Seth had been gone apparently Jake had gotten the girl to calm down and was now standing and whimpering. _'Who was she anyways? And how long have Embry and Sam been together?'_

_please review it inspires me  
_


End file.
